Switch mode DC-DC converters are widely used for converting a given input electrical power to a desired output electrical power, with such DC-DC converters being able to function as boost-type converters (converting an input voltage to a higher output voltage), buck-type converters (converting an input voltage to a lower output voltage), or converters capable of both boosting or bucking the voltage. In addition, they can be classified as unidirectional or bi-directional converters based on their ability to flow power. In switch mode DC-DC converters, the input power is provided from a source to the converter through input terminals on an input side, converted by the converter into the desired output power and then output through output terminals on an output side provided to a load. The converter comprises a switching arrangement and power transformer for transferring the electrical power from the input side to the output side and for modulating the input electrical power before it is provided to the output terminals. The switches employed in such switching arrangements are typically comprised of solid state switches, such as MOSFET transistors for example. The transformer provides for galvanic isolation between the input and output and voltage step-up or step-down.
Space modules, or habitats and vehicles in space, may demand more modular operation and may demand reduced spares due to environment and distance between habitats. Power Systems on space modules are typically hybrid systems, utilizing solar panels and batteries for example. Space modules may include systems for converting solar array unregulated power to main battery bus regulated power; for converting battery to main bus bi-directional charge and discharge; and for converting regulated power from a main bus voltage to various other voltages suitable for various electronic devices. Typically, these modules are separate, utilizing separate non-recurring development and qualification costs. In addition, when installed on a space module, there may be a demand for spares for each type of module.